dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 55
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Broadway Trio * Muscle Mob (five thugs) * "Cannon" Charley Other Characters: * Bankrupt Executive * Sam * Sue * Trolley Conductor * lots of Cops Locations: Items: * Green Lantern's Vehicles: * Crosstown Trolley * | Writer2_1 = Joe Greene | Penciler2_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker2_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle2 = Atom: "The Criminal Clocks" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * De Luxe Clock Company: Grimes, et. al. Other Characters: * Clock Vendor Locations: * , ** | Writer3_1 = Joe Greene | Penciler3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "The Riddle of the Blazing Dummy" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Three-fingers Donigan ** one stooge Other Characters: * Ed Chatwood, ventriloquist Locations: * ** Ritzbilt Hotel ** Radio Station WQW ** Pandora Galleries Items: * Willy McChipsey, ventriloquist's dummy * Dr. Mid-Nite's s | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle4 = Scribbly and the Red Tornado: "The Professor Returns" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * The Professor * his new gang: ** Chick ** Dirty Bertram ** (at least fourteen more) Locations: * ** 623 River Street, Professor's hide-out ** Vine Street, | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "Crooked Coconuts" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Villains: * ** Warehouse Workers Other Characters: * Agent Johnson Locations: * Pier 11 ** Acme Warehouse * G2 Headquarters | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "The Impossible Isle" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hippity ** his Paratots Antagonists: * Animals: * Stegosaurus * Pterodactyl * two big Theropods Locations: * ** Impossible Isle Vehicles: * merchant ship ** "Catafighter" = single-use catapult-launched conventional fighter plane * two Japanese submarines * Japanese surface raider | Notes = * Published monthly except May, August, November, and February by J.R. Publishing Company. * Atom gets head-konked unconscious with a handgun barrel. * Dr. Mid-Nite: Myra Mason does not know about Dr. McNider's special infra-red glasses. * In this point of time, the text is explicit that any non-metal objects could hurt Green Lantern, not only wood. Green Lantern gets head-konked unconscious with a wooden club. * The Impossible Isle in Hop Harrigan turns out to be populated by Stegosauruses and Pterodactyls, and some giant carnivores too. Like many similar islands, it is volcanically destroyed on the same day that it's discovered. * The Red Tornado and the Cyclone Kids are collectively called "The Terrific Trio" in at least one caption and in the dialogue of both Ma and the bad guys, but not in the title of the story. These are not the same characters as the Terrific Trio (DCAU). * Red, White and Blue: Red gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol butt. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Jimmy Stone: "Chinese Puzzle, Part Two" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * Stan Aschmeier signed his Dr. Mid-Nite story as "Stan Josephs". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dinosaurs/Appearances Category:War that Time Forgot/Appearances